


【盾冬】Black Bathrobe（一发完）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert





	【盾冬】Black Bathrobe（一发完）

 

01

 

模糊而暧昧的水声从浴室里传来，史蒂夫似乎还听到了巴基轻声哼的歌。看来巴基的心情很愉悦，也许不只是愉悦，只可惜他此刻的心情与“快活”恰恰相反。

他不仅闷了一天，还在巴基邀请他共浴的时候破天荒地拒绝了一边脱衣一边吻他的爱人。巴基只是咯咯地笑，笑他小心眼，最后在他额头留下一个过分响亮的吻便奔向了浴室。

天知道他有多后悔，他早该一把拽住逃之夭夭的巴基然后把那个让他忍不住嫉妒气恼的小混蛋狠狠扔到床上——不，他当然不会那么粗暴，很多事情他只能在脑子里演一演，演完就过了。他要是对巴基下手没个轻重，也许巴基早就抛弃他无数回，他们的公寓也会需要多次重修。

巴基似乎唱到了他们的主题曲（巴基某天弹着钢琴自创的），他可真想加入巴基，在温热的水流下轻吻巴基的颈侧，和巴基一起齐心协力把浴室弄得一片狼藉，可他还是很生气。他在生巴基的气，更多的是自己的气。

事情还得从今天早上说起。

在娜塔莎的明示暗示和一次又一次不怀好意的激将法之下他决定带巴基去复仇者大厦见见他的同事们。这对他和巴基来说都是一件意义重大的事情——认识对方的同事和朋友，走进彼此的生活圈，意味着这场关系非常认真，不是简单的约会或者同居，他们已经准备好了，或者说必须准备好。

倒不是说他们之前不够认真，他担心他的老派与认真会吓跑年仅二十五岁的巴基，而巴基又以为他整天忙着拯救世界、总是十分自觉地为他节约时间，他们把工作以外的时间都花在了对方身上，无暇抽出空闲去融入彼此的生活圈。用娜塔莎的话来说就是他们“恶心又黏糊地牢牢黏在了一起”、“成天想着对方连自己姓什么都忘了”。

****那叫热恋，那叫盲目，那叫目中无人、六亲不认。** **

从某种意义上说娜塔莎是对的。他的确自私地想要把巴基藏得更久一些；想和巴基时时待在他们的公寓里做一些只有他们能做的亲密事情；想要忘记这个世界的存在，让所有的复杂错综消失不见；想要把人类社会的规则、人情和礼仪统统抛开不议……

但娜塔莎还说对了一件事： ** **他们的婚期都定了，他得让巴基知道他有多认真。****

他早早叫醒巴基，在巴基一边囫囵吃着吐司一边着急慌乱地准备今天的常规聚会就猜到巴基其实兴奋得很，也非常期待认识他的其他朋友。

事实上不光巴基好奇，他亲爱的同事们、战友们也对巴基好奇得很，娜塔莎的无数个白眼早已成了他们研究巴基的一手资料，而这一次他们可以见到活生生的巴基·巴恩斯、美国队长的未来丈夫。

虽然早就做好了巴基会挨个采访除他之外的复仇者的心理准备，他还是在巴基表露出对索尔的极大兴趣时没出息地嫉妒起来。这不公平，索尔是神，他可以身穿银而坚固的铠甲与豪气而浮夸的红披风从天而降，以一种让所有人无法忽视的方式登场。在托尼的咒骂声中天神开启的彩虹桥在草坪上烧出了一个复杂而神秘的图腾，而后光芒散去，魁梧而英俊的神祇大笑着走向他们。巴基就那样痴痴地、明目张胆地看呆了，瞪大了眼睛，眨都没眨一下。

午餐时巴基一边偷偷观察索尔一边小声问他问题，诸如“索尔真的活了一千五百年吗”、“他的神力究竟是怎么回事”、“他的锤子真的除了他便无人可以拿起吗”、“天神们生活在何处”、“你有没有去过神域”之类的问题，越积越多，显然巴基一心拴在了索尔身上。

直到他像一个幼稚的孩子拒绝回答，还把一张苦脸扭过一边，巴基的亲吻才匆匆忙忙落在他的脸颊。

“怎么啦我的队长？我做错什么了吗？”

巴基笑嘻嘻地问，笑嘻嘻地明知故问。

事实上巴基似乎并没有做错什么，巴基只不过是作为一个普通人对从天而降的神祇表达了好奇与兴趣，问题在于索尔和他一样，都是金头发蓝眼睛壮个子，谁知道巴基是不是就好这口……

他打了个寒颤，努力把某些不好的画面从脑子里狠狠甩出去。

他想要道歉，告诉巴基是他不好，他不该胡思乱想。可巴基才吻过他，又眨着眼睛问他为什么神也能吃人类的食物，殊不知堂堂美国队长其实擅长记仇，非常擅长。

他们直到傍晚才离开，那时巴基已经收获了几个新朋友，采访了好几个超级英雄加上一个金发碧眼的神。索尔并没有觉察到任何不对劲之处，没心没肺地大笑着祝他们早日成婚，然后举起雷神之锤，开启了彩虹桥。

平心而论他是非常喜欢索尔这个朋友的，他确实不该如此小气，何况索尔还祝福了他们。

“我听说神可以预言，神说的话也可能是预言，这是真的吗？”

索尔离开后巴基又兴奋地问道，而他一时被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，忘了索尔的“预言”是他们早日成婚。

水声停了，也许巴基在换衣服。他也该准备一下，舒舒服服洗个澡总能让他心情好过许多。他打开衣柜，在平日里常穿的家居服中来回折腾，总觉得缺了点什么，明明他是不在乎穿着这件事的，反正睡前也得统统脱下来。在放弃寻找之前，他发现那件被他遗忘在角落的，也是娜塔莎作为新婚礼物送给他的黑色浴袍。

这完全不是他的风格，冰凉的丝质，黑色的光泽仿佛乌鸦的羽毛一般，不管怎么穿他的胸膛就是遮不住，好像这件浴袍忙着扒开他的胸口，总之不够正经，甚至不够正常。

娜塔莎说这件浴袍可以让巴基眼前一亮、心动不已，他倒不是怀疑娜塔莎的眼光，只是穿着有点不适应。可他今天的郁闷心情似乎与正好黑色相配，那么就破一次例，也算是没有辜负娜塔莎的心意。

 

02

 

娜塔莎是对的，娜塔莎总是对的。当他淋浴完毕、换上那件黑色的浴袍，巴基愣愣地看着他，眼睛都直了。

要不是他心情郁闷，恐怕早在这样毫不遮掩的炙热目光下红了脸。

“快过来，”巴基躺在床上，把刚刚还在用的录音笔和笔记本统统扫到一边，急急地拍着他常睡的地方，“到我这儿来亲爱的！”

他还来不及坐好便被巴基整个人拖到了床上，这个让他郁闷了一整天的小混蛋一边吻他一边跨坐在他的腰上，又想用那个永远能够奏效的方法逃过一劫。

他犹豫了，其实也就半秒钟的功夫。他也许是第一时间回应了坐在他腰上的小混蛋，扣住爱人的后颈加深这个吻。巴基很快红了脸颊，像是喝醉一般倒在他的怀里，亲昵地用鼻尖一遍遍蹭他的下巴。

“我喜欢这个……我是不是做对了什么？”

“为什么这么问？”

巴基往他耳朵里吹气，“我只是一时怀疑我在买春，都怪你太过迷人……”

他又气又想笑，牢牢扣着巴基的腰，一翻身就把怀里的小混蛋制服了，可巴基浑然不觉，还笑嘻嘻地用嘴找他的唇。

“你真是越来越大胆了，美国队长的春也敢买？”

“美国队长可是我未来的丈夫，怎么不能买？我何止今晚要买，今后的日日夜夜都要买。”

****伶牙俐齿，能言善辩，满嘴胡言。可他爱极了这个。** **

“队长，亲爱的，你还没回答我的问题。”

这句话大概已经成了巴基的口头禅，搭配那委屈又忍不住期待的表情，总叫他没办法。

“你没有做对什么。”

巴基倒是很无辜，“那我……那我做错了什么？”

“你……”

在巴基小心又讨好的注视下他忽然什么也说不出，那些憋在他肚子里一天的话就这么谈得无影无踪。

“你可以猜猜。”

“又嫉妒了？因为你的朋友？你还会记仇？憋了一整天？”

看来这看似无辜的小混蛋其实心里明白得很呢。

“明知故问。”

“我以为你只是开玩笑，我亲爱的史蒂夫……谁知道你真的生气了。”

“你曾经对我也是那般好奇，你知道的。”

巴基笑起来，又长又宽的眼睛里闪着过分迷人的光，“我那个时候每天想你想得睡不着，想不通为什么一个陌生人可以让我那样辗转反侧，我不仅那个时候对你好奇，现在也好奇着。你知不知道人类对神有过很多猜想，我既是无神论的坚决拥护者，可又确实亲眼见到了神，所以一时冒出很多问题。可我不会想着那些问题想得睡不着，我现在在这里，满心满眼都是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。来自神域的雷神对我来说只是我丈夫的好战友，我还得劳烦他多多帮我看着你，知道吗？”

“可他……可他眼睛比我蓝头发比我金身材比我好战斗力也比我高——”

“所以你以为我只是看上了你的蓝眼睛金头发好身材和战斗力？”

他再一次被巴基噎得说不出话，可这一次他并不想继续争论下去，他喜欢巴基把他噎得说不出话的原因。

“当然啦，我也不能说你的蓝眼睛金头发好身材还有战斗力不是加分项，”巴基轻抚他的脸颊，目光渐渐柔和起来，“也许你和雷神的外在没有什么大的区别，因为神祇大概就是你们这样的丰神俊美，但我分得清清楚楚。你不相信你未来的丈夫吗，队长？”

“我当然相信！”他毫不犹豫地回答，心中被温暖的爱意填满又立刻愧疚起来，“……对不起，巴基，我不该气恼，不该嫉妒。”

“是我不好，让我最爱的队长误会了。”

“其实……也不值得误会。”他承认事实，“我只是擅长记仇，非常擅长。”

“我要是把我的笔记本送给你，你是不是很快就能把它写满？”巴基一边笑嘻嘻地“揶揄”他一边轻轻解开他的黑色浴袍，“既然那么记仇，队长想要惩罚我吗？”

眼看着他们的对话就要变味（当然是好的那种），他按住巴基不安分的手，努力维持正常的音调。

“别闹、巴基。这是我们第一次出现矛盾，我们得认真对待。”

巴基皱了皱鼻子，一点儿也不买账，“既然想要认真对待，你为什么要穿得这般不正经，让我心猿意马、心跳加速？”

“我只是……心情不好。”

巴基用手指在他的胸口画圈圈，“可你却让我心情好极了，我爱你。”

伶牙俐齿，能言善辩，满嘴胡言。可他爱极了这个。

“那你原谅我了吗？”

“当然，我本来也不该怪你。”

他最终还是被他的爱人打败了。

“既然都原谅我了……”

巴基说着，按住他的脑袋吻了吻他，然后继续大张旗鼓地对付他的浴袍，“贼心”不改。

“我喜欢这件浴袍，我的爱，让我一起穿上它好不好？”

他又被打败了，输得一塌糊涂，只得在巴基期待的目光中解开浴袍，让清凉又炙热的黑色丝织品笼罩在他们身上，邀请巴基和他一起穿上它。

他不知道要了巴基多少次，无论怎么要都不够，而巴基肆意纵容他，挑逗他，浑然不知自己将要承受的是什么。他以往能够克制自己，尽量温柔体贴，可今夜怎么也无法自制，深深埋在巴基的身体里，狠狠地抽插、停顿、深入、释放……又因为巴基执意逞强，用双腿绞着不让他退出，他内射了好几次，于是白色的浊液从那个暂时无法闭合的穴口流出，一次次弄脏纯黑的浴袍。

他们的新婚礼物被唾液、汗水和精/液一点点浸湿，被巴基抓破又被他撕烂，到最后破损脏乱得难以辨认，被遗落在床尾。

巴基累得抬不起一根手指，眯着眼幽怨地看他，“你是真的……不生……不生我的气了吗？”

“当然。我爱你。”

他吻了吻巴基湿润的眼角，抱起昏昏欲睡的爱人走向浴室，巴基在睡梦中喃喃自语，似乎还在祈求他的原谅。

下一次得温柔一些，不然这个傻瓜又要误会了。

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

夫夫间的情、趣咳咳咳～


End file.
